Service Bay
The Service Bay is where the citizens of Rapture could get their Bathyspheres repaired. The bay is located in Bathyspheres DeLuxe of Fontaine's Housewares department. History Back when the service bay was still open to the public, bathyspheres models were brought in for repairs and maintenance, and entered the facility through dock ports or airlocks. To facilitate multiple bathyspheres at any given time, the bathyspheres were transported to workstations or platforms via large cranes. Teenagers would often break into the Service Bay and use it as their hangout spot. This became known to the Service Bay's supervisor Florence Baxter, who, despite feeling sympathy for the bored teenagers, was forced to lock the control room to prevent any further damage.Florence Baxter's Audio Diary: Hooligans Being a location of hard labor, advertisements for Nico-Time and Ampheta Time! was placed on the wall to give the employees a possible solution to the stress they might be feeling. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Elizabeth needs to go here to find the CO₂ Scrubber. When Elizabeth first enters Bathyspheres DeLuxe, the door is locked and can be opened with a lockpick, but if the player goes to Test-Drive first, the door will unlock itself. Service Bay Lobby Customers whose bathyspheres were either being serviced or in need of service had the choice of waiting in the lobby area that had a projected viewing area and magazines for the latest model of bathysphere, or to enjoy their leisure at the many stores around the department store. By the time of Elizabeth's arrival, much of the area is deserted and has suffered water damage. After returning with the CO₂ Scrubber, Elizabeth discovers two Splicers who have knocked themselves out with a Gas Bolt after performing a successful Apfelschuss, thus introducing her to the new Crossbow Ammo. A group of Splicers are watching the screen near the entrance and prove an ideal perfect target for testing the Gas Bolt. Customer Service Customer Service was where employees and representatives serviced its guests by providing information and booking appointments for both returning and new customers. The back office served as a filing room, as well as a break room. After the department store's conversion into a prison, one of the Service Bay's past employees, a Andrew Ryan supporter judging by the photo of Ryan in his desk drawer, had been left as a reminder for those who opposed Atlas. Elizabeth will comment on an Atlas poster on the wall in the office, reading "Death to Ryan!" Service Bay The Service Bay housed many work and maintenance stations to accommodate the number of bathyspheres bought in by demand. Abandoned after the subsequent sinking of the department store, many of the bathyspheres that hadn't be removed were left in disarray and disrepair. In order to progress, Elizabeth must retrieve a CO₂ Scrubber from a bathysphere model named the Stingray. Stations 01 and 02 The elevator stops at the small repair way, housing two bathyspheres at the time in 01 and 02. Elizabeth is fully aware of the bathysphere models and knows that she won't find the CO₂ Scrubber on either of them and continues. It is recommended to pick up the two lockpicks on one of the tables. While walking towards the Repair Bay she notices the Stingray and is certain that the Scrubber is located on it. Repair Bay Leaving Stations 01 and 02 leads to a mesh pathway along the wall, above the Repair Bay, giving an areal view of the large space and its many Splicers. Three more maintenance platforms are elevated from the bottom floor: 03, 04 and 05. 03 is empty, since the Stingray is vaulted above via crane, while 04 and 05 have bathyspheres left on them. The player can access the bathysphere platforms via the many ornamental lighting sconces hanging from the piers. There is a Medical Kit and Hand Cannon Ammo in 04 as well as a Bathysphere Radio, which will cause Rapture to flash in front of Elizabeth's eyes if examined. 05 has Sal Cantone's audio diary: So Long, Suckers! along a lockpick. A broken bathysphere lies in one of two Bathysphere Stations, which was used to transfer bathyspheres between costumers and bay. The pathway goes to the Control Room and a stairway to the bottom floor. Changing Room The Changing Room was a staff facility for the workers at the Service Bay, with the usual lockers and the employee refrigerator. There's only one changing room, so it is assumed that the majority of workers where of the same sex, or the males and the females changed at different times. Elizabeth's song; You Belong to Me can be heard here, over the public radio. Florence Baxter's audio diary Hooligans is left in a sink. There is a golf club next to one of the locker rows, which if examined, will trigger a vision of Andrew Ryan playing golf. A small workshop is set in the corner from which a sub floor leads to 05 and 04. A Peeping Tom bottle sits on the workbench along its Peeping Vision Mod. Control Room The control room housed the controls and switches for much of the operating systems within the service bay such as the hydraulic cranes and docks. In order to lower the Stingray bathysphere, Elizabeth must unlock and access the control room. The control room had two doors, one from the bottom floor of the Repair Bay, which is locked and another from the top floor, which requires a code to open. The back rooms and basement also served as storage rooms and workshops. When Elizabeth pulls the lever, the Stingray will come down, but the noise from the crane triggers a group of Splicers. Near the lever is the Radar Range and some EVE which will come in handy when the Splicers arrives and the Circus of Values by the door will provide you with additional reinforcement. The leaky backroom has not much of interest except a lockpick and a safe, containing the Possess Turret Mod. The stairs down holds a Turret, but one can use the Air Vent to sneak past it and access the Basement. The Basement was where many components, tools, (including a circular saw table) and parts needed to fix the bathyspheres were stored. The player can find a Medical Kid and Andrew Ryan's audio diary Building the Impossible! in one of the shelves, giving closure on Raptures construction. Turrets are set in between these shelves guarding the parts, making not even the ventilation system safe for the player. Along the storage facility is also a small office where Elizabeth can find one of the Coded Messages and a lockpick. New Discoveries Single Use Events *Radio (triggers vision) - Repair Bay, inside the bathysphere on station 04. *Golf Club (triggers vision) - Changing Room, to the left of the lockers on the back wall. New Weaponry *Radar Range - Control Room, to the right of left of the lift control lever (not on 1998 Mode). Plasmids and Mods *Peeping Vision Mod - Changing Room, on the workbench in the workshop. *Possess Turret Mod - Control Room, in the safe in the backroom on the upper floor (requires 5 lockpicks). Coded Locks *The Control Room's upper door - 7951 Audio Diaries #Florence Baxter - Hooligans - In a sink in the Changing Room. #Sal Cantone - So Long, Suckers! - Inside the bathysphere on platform 05. #Andrew Ryan - Building the Impossible! - On a shelf in Control Room's basement. Gallery BaSE2 Service Bay Customer Service Behind Counter.jpg|''The view from behind the customer service counter.'' BaSE2 Service Bay Customer Service Office.jpg|''The customer service office.'' BaSE2 Service Bay Customer Service Office Corpse.jpg|''A martyr in death.'' BaSE2 Service Bay Lobby Elevator.jpg|''The elevator to the main Service Bay.'' BaSE2 Service Bay 01 and 02 Stations 1949 Humpback Whale.jpg|''The 1949 Humpback Whale under repair.'' BaSE2 Service Bay 01 and 02 Stations 1952 Mako.jpg|''The 1952 Mako under maintenance.'' BaSE2 Service Bay Repair Bay Stations 03, 04 & 05.jpg|''Repair stations 03, 04 and 05.'' BaSE2 Service Bay Repair Bay Bathysphere Stations.jpg|''The Service Bay's Bathysphere Stations.'' BaSE2 Service Bay Repair Bay 1956 Stingray Lift Side.jpg|''The 1956 Stingray lifted via crane.'' BaSE2 Service Bay Repair Bay 1956 Stingray Lift Front.jpg|''The Stingray from the front.'' BaSE2 Service Bay Repair Bay Hallway.jpg|''A hallway in the upper repair bay.'' BaSE2 Service Bay Changing Room Golf Club.jpg|''The golf club in the changing room.'' BaSE2 Service Bay Changing Room Workshop.jpg|''The workshop in the changing room.'' BaSE2 Service Bay Control Room Backroom.jpg|''The backroom of the control room.'' BaSE2 Service Bay Control Room Basement Storage.jpg|''The control room part storage.'' BaSE2 Service Bay Control Room Basement Office.jpg|''The control room office.'' BaSE2 Service Bay Repair Bay 1956 Stingray Station 03.jpg|''The Stingray after being descended.'' BaSE2 Service Bay Repair Bay 1956 Stingray CO2 Scrubber.jpg|''The CO₂ Scrubber in the Stingray.'' BaSE2 Service Bay Lobby Apfelschuss.jpg|''The aftermath of the Apfelschuss.'' AndrewRyanGolfVisionBaSE2.jpg|''Elizabeth's vision of Andrew Ryan.'' RaptureArrivalVisionBaSE2.jpg|''Elizabeth's vision of Rapture.'' Behind the Scenes *The song played in the Lobby is "Don't Sit Under the Apple Tree (With Anyone Else But Me)" by Glenn Miller and His Orchestra. *The two Splicers who knock themselves out with Gas Bolts will still scream and yell when Elizabeth hits them with the Air Grabber, despite them being asleep, just like the ones found in the cafeteria of Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy. This is similar to how Booker DeWitt can ignite Mr. Flambeau (without him dying) when he is encountered in Finkton. *If the player enters before heading to the Silver Fin Restaurant, there won't be any dialogue, objectives or Frosty Splicers. References de:Service Station Category:Housewares